


A Marriage of Equals

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Series: Faces from the Past [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: “Oh, you’ve got to be jokin’.” Mickey groaned, eyes glued on the screen as they watched Daleks roll out to stand beside the newly-elected Prime Minister.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Martha Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, The Doctor & Jack Harkness, The Doctor & Mickey Smith, Thirteenth Doctor & Martha Jones
Series: Faces from the Past [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	A Marriage of Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Martha Jones is definitely one of my favorite companions ever, and Mickey Smith had an absolute glo-up so it was definitely fun to write them both.
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about writing an actual book recently - let me know what you think of the idea!

Mickey Smith-Jones was finally settling in for the day. It was New Year's Day - the whole point of it was to sit on the sofa and watch terrible telly, but he had been up and about all morning long. But everything had finally been finished - the kids were at Francine’s, the house had been cleaned, and all of the information on Pting that they had gotten on their last mission was updated and filed properly in the computer system that they had. Now was the time to ring in the New Year properly - and what better way to do that than curled up on the sofa with his wife. Mickey looked around himself, still partially in awe. He had known his wife for twelve years now and had been married to her for ten, but there was still a part of him that was surprised by it all. Still a part of him that was the little boy who had grown up on the estates, awed with his older self for all that he had managed to accomplish.

There was just one thing missing.

“Martha, would you leave it alone?” he called out, barely even looking behind him. There was no point in it, he already knew what she was doing. It was the same thing that she did every time that he cooked dinner for them - and no matter how much she protested or he teased her, it would never change. He knew without looking that she was standing over the stove, trying to fix things that she thought he had missed without him noticing her do it. “It’s not gonna cook properly if you keep messin’ with it.”

Martha laughed behind him, moving around the couch to come and curl up next to him. Just the sound of her laughter had him smiling as well - ten years had gone by since he had been lucky enough to marry miss Martha Jones, and he was still as smitten as he was when he first saw her shoot down a Sontaran ship.

“I just don’t want it to burn!” she laughed, rolling her eyes at his playful nagging. She settled in next to him, grabbing a blanket off of the back of the couch and spreading it over them. She smiled when he pressed a kiss to her cheek and her braids brushing against his, wrapping an arm around her. “What are we watching?”

“Well, there is a match on…” he said slowly, watching his wife’s face. Normally Martha didn’t mind watching football with him, but today was different and they both knew it. Still, it was fun to tease her at times.

Sure enough, her face fell as she turned to look at him. “But I thought…” she started.

Mickey laughed. “I'm only joking.” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You think I would ever get between you and your politics?”

“Hush up, it’s starting!” Martha said, her eyes already glued on the screen. As much as he wanted to say something in response, he didn’t - he knew far better than most why his wife was always invested in politics. 

The pair watched quietly - Martha tense next to him, and Mickey trying to soothe her as much as he could. He could already tell that the nightmares were going to be bad that night, and he made a mental note to ask Francine if the kids would be able to stay at her house for the night.

The news anchor announced that they were going live to Number Ten, and the Smith-Jones couple started paying attention. Neither of them were too sure of their newest Prime Minister, but they could still agree that she was far better than Harold Saxon was.

Until she started talking about security. It wasn’t anything much - a word here, a phrase there. The ‘Age of Security’, she called it, and that was enough to make them anxious on its own. But then she kept going. ‘Which is why I am unveiling today a very exciting new solution to an age-old problem. We will harness the technological revolution to enhance your safety.’ the Prime Minister said, and Martha and Mickey looked at each other nervously. 

“Why does that not sound good?” Martha asked, even more on edge now than they were before.

“Because it’s probably not.” her husband replied, sitting up just a bit straighter next to her. And then the Prime Minister held her hands out, and they came in.

“Oh, you’ve got to be jokin’.” Mickey groaned, eyes glued on the screen as they watched Daleks roll out to stand beside the newly-elected Prime Minister. “So much for a day off.” Still, he didn’t let his complaining slow him down at all - he was moving right alongside Martha, even as they headed in opposite directions. Martha moved towards the kitchen, going for the scanners and alien tech that they kept hidden behind the pots and pans. Mickey moved upstairs, opening a hidden wall safe and starting to pull out the guns that they kept there. He made sure to grab their favorites, as well as two anti-Dalek guns - one for each of them.

They were already out the door by the time the Daleks began shooting just a few minutes later.

8888

The battle went quickly - it didn’t take long for them to realize that the Daleks seemed to be fighting each other more than anything else. The only time that either group of Daleks seemed to target the humans was when they were confronted. Which meant there was an easy way to survive this invasion - stay away. They couldn’t stay away completely, of course - both of them had spent far too much of their lives chasing after aliens to stay away now. But they kept themselves occupied with getting people to safety. Although Martha rolled her eyes a few times when she heard her husband cracking jokes in the middle of an alien invasion - one far more dangerous than the ones that tended to happen every Thursday afternoon. 

Still, they all had their ways of dealing with the stress that came with the job. Martha could remember the before time - when it had still been just her and Mickey, but they had had backup in case they needed it. Kate Stewart had liked a game of bridge - Jack had been a fan of naked hide-and-seek, and an extra bit of flirting. And she had known plenty others who did worse than make jokes about whatever it was that they were facing.

They made their way out in a grid pattern, moving from house to house and making sure that people stayed inside. If there were people on the streets, they got them into the nearest houses, got them calmed down and settled in. And the entire time they kept their comm lines open, relaying locations and anything that they found to each other. The plan was to keep everyone safe, and survive the Daleks if at all possible.

Hopefully, everything would go according to plan.

8888

After everything was over, they took a few hours to themselves. Phone calls were made, mainly to Francine’s house to make sure that everyone there was in one piece. Everyone there was fine, although Francine was panicking, which wasn’t anything new. So Martha shoved the phone at Mickey and went around starting to clean things up - he had always been better at calming her mother down than she was. It took him a little bit, but it was always worth it in the end. 

And then - once everything was said and done - they made a phone call.

It took awhile to find the old thing - ten years was a long time to hold onto anything, and they had moved houses a few times. Still, it didn’t take as long as she had thought it would. Mickey had hidden the thing away in his office, and pulled it out crowing about how he had always known that they would need it again someday. So she had gone into their back garden to make her call, leaving Mickey on the couch inside. As the phone rang, she came up with a list in her head of things that they would need - Mickey had broken his pelvis a few years ago hunting Weevils in Cardiff, and it had never healed completely properly. Still, that was just to distract herself from the phone callthat she was making. Because while she was positive that the Doctorhad had something to do with all of the Daleks just flying away like they had, she was also terrified of talking to him for the first time in years.

So Martha didn’t even wait for an answer when the phone was finally answered - she just started talking. “Doctor, you’ve got some explaining to do.” she said sharply.

But the voice on the other end was one that she wasn’t expecting. “Hello again, Nightingale.” her heart skipped a beat in her surprise - she had always known that someday Jack would end up travelling again, but she hadn’t thought that it would happen in her lifetime.

“Jack?” she asked, surprised. “What are you doing on the TARDIS? Where’s the Doctor?”

“Is that Martha?” a voice called out in the background. Martha frowned - it was feminine, and definitely wasn’t one that she had heard before, she was sure of that. Which begged the question, how did the voice know her. “Martha Jones?”

“Who was that?” she asked.

But Jack just laughed, not even saying anything in response for a moment. Finally he answered. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you - has to be seen.” he said. “We’ll be there in a minute.” he hung up on her, leaving her staring at the old phone in her hand even as a wheezing, groaning sound filled their back garden.

Martha just stared in shock even as Mickey came running outside to see for himself what was going on. They both knew that sound - it was one that was in their dreams and haunted their nightmares, a sound that had been a defining factor in the people that they both became. But despite all of the bad memories that they had associated with that sound, neither one could help the excitement bubbling up inside of them as the big blue box materialized in their back garden. And as the doors opened, they both braced themselves for a visit from the Doctor.

Still, the person that came out wasn’t who they expected. “Jack!” Martha called out, excited.

“The voice of a Nightingale!” he greeted her, arms already open wide and waiting for a hug. She went over to him, laughing when he scooped her up off of the ground. “How’ve you been?” he asked, pressing a loud kiss to her cheek. He did the familiar gestures out of love, she knew - but also because it annoyed her husband immensely.

She could feel Jack’s smile, and knew that if she turned around, Mickey would be scowling at them. But Jack just laughed, moving towards Mickey with the same excitement that he had greeted her with. “Mickey Mouse!” he cheered.

Mickey didn’t seem to be as excited. “Captain Cheesecake.”

“Honestly, could you two be nice?” Martha asked, rolling her eyes. Some things never changed, and their ability to never get along was one of them. Still, there were far more important things to think about currently.

“So where is he?” Martha asked, studying all of the people who were coming out of the TARDIS. Three people had stepped out so far, but none of them were the Doctor. The Doctor wouldn’t look at either her or Mickey in confusion - or at least, she hoped he wouldn’t. “Where’s the Doctor?”

Then she stepped out of the box, and they both knew instantly - there was no one else that the woman in front of them could be but the Doctor. Her hair was longer and blonde, no longer short and brown. She wore boots and culottes now instead of a pinstripe suit, and the sheer amount of rainbows that she wore was astonishing. In fact, the only thing that was even remotely similar to the Doctor that they had known was the long coat that she wore. “You’ve regenerated.” Martha said, smiling at her friend. It wasn’t hard to tell that the woman was nervous about their reactions, but judging by the smile on her face, Martha had picked the right thing to say.

“I have.” she agreed, rocking back on her heels. Her voice was northern again, Mickey noticed with a smile, thinking back fondly to his first Doctor. “What do ya think?”

“Think you’re still the boss, yeah?” Mickey said, and the woman practically lit up.

“Mickey the Idiot!” she called out happily, bounding over to pull the man into a hug. Jack and Martha laughed at the put-upon look on Mickey’s face. But Mickey still put his arms around the woman, hugging her tight for a moment before letting go.

“Doctor!” one of her new friends scolded, and Mickey just laughed, shaking his head. He watched as the Timelord made her way over to Martha, pulling the woman into a tight hug as well and whispering something into her ear. He didn’t know what she said, but it made Martha laugh and that was good enough in his books.

Still, he just shook his head at the woman’s concern. “It’s fine - Himself - Herself - had been callin’ me that for years. Din’t expect it to change just cause she did.” he snarked, laughing when the Doctor shot him a look.

“Right!” she clapped, tearing her eyes away from Mickey and grumbling something under her breath about the tin dog. “Introductions - fam, meet Mickey Smith and Martha Jones. Micks, Martha - meet Yasmin Khan, Graham O’Brien, and Ryan Sinclair.”

The newer people looked at the married couple, and Martha and Mickey shared a look. Were we ever that young? Mickey asked silently, studying them carefully. “Who are they?” one of them - Ryan - asked, and the Doctor smiled, looking at her friends happily.

“Old friends of mine.” as all that she would say as an explanation before she was hit with a billion questions about everything that was going on around her. Mickey and Martha had questions about what had happened with the Daleks and her travels. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz all had questions about the Smith-Jones family and how long they had known each other for.

It was all too much - all overwhelming him, until Jack got everyone to quiet down with a sharp whistle. 

Everyone froze where they were, all turning to stare at Jack as he glared them all down. “If you all shut up, you can get answers that much quicker.” he said slowly, gesturing them all back towards the house. Martha laughed and Mickey shoved at him playfully, but they invited everyone into their home, talking about past adventures with the Doctor. They shared stories and a few bottles of wine, teasing the Doctor and each other in equal measure.

And for a little while, everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I love to know what you all think.


End file.
